It's rude to stare
by Jennifer .F. Malfoy
Summary: In the midst of the war, Draco finds the only things he needs. He clings to it when it is cruelly snatched away from him. Then he justs waits to be reunited. DMHP. slash, nothing graphic. One-shot.


I have never been really loved by anyone. Not truly. People often say that they love me but they dont mean it in the way I need them to. All my life I have needed to be loved unconditionally by someone, _anyone_. When I found that person it took me five years to realise that it wasn't just some sort of petty crush. It took me five years to realize that right there I have the one who I would jump in front of a killing curse for.

I knew right there and then that I loved this man and that he loved me back. When I had had sex with my recent girlfriends and one night flings that was all it was, sex, meaningless pleasure. Though when I am in bed with this man and my head lies on his collarbone it feels sensational. When we have sex we make

love. It is special and it is all I had ever wanted, all I ever would want.

It was during these moments that it dawned on me just how lucky I was. Others had already lost their lives in the war, lost their friends, family or lovers. I had_everything, _I was happy for the first time in my life.

Yes, Harry Potter was the love of my life as I was his. We lived in harmony. Four years after graduating, if you could call it that, from Hogwarts the war between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord was still raging. Because of the fact that we were not safe in the wizarding world we had purchased a small flat in North London. It wasn't anything compared to the manor but it didn't matter, after all, I was happy for the first time in my life. Don't get me wrong we didn't just abandon the magical world to keep fighting without us. We were at the ministry and on various missions for the Order nearly everyday. I had refused to serve Lord Voldemort six years ago. That was when he found me. I was in a pitiful state when the Harry took me in. He found me lying in my own blood and filth after being tortured by my father. He took me back to headquarters and healed me, fed me and bathed me until I could manage it myself. I cannot get rid of my Dark Mark but I can pretend it is not there, banish it from my mind. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Everyone does, it is the only way to survive. You would go crazy too if you see daily what penetrates out tear-filled eyes.

As I stirred from my night's slumber I could feel Harry's gaze lying on me. I didn't open my eyes I simply smiled and said,

"It's rude to stare."

He chuckled and layed his tanned cheek against my pale chest. We layed there for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"We have to get up, there is a meeting downstairs in the kitchen. Come on."

At the top of the stairs leading to the hall I gave Harry a peck on the lips and led him downstairs by his hand. Sitting down at the long table that was positioned directly in the middle of a cluttered, cosy looking kitchen, the meeting started. Hermione granger was seated next to Ginny Weasley, she twisted the ring on her right hand until her finger was sore. She did this a lot since she lost her husband in a brutal battle in Hogsmeade, Ronald Weasley was struck with a Throat-Splitting curse sent by a masked Death-Eater.

Everyone had their tell-tale signs of what they have witnessed in the past. Ginevra plays with a small dragon pendant hanging just short of her cleavage to remind her of her brother Charlie, he also lost his life fighting for what he thought was right. George does not forget the dead but also does not show his remembrance through possesions, He has only one ear and he is the only one of a pair of twins, that says enough about what has happened to him. Fleur sits on Bill's knee a lot and she always tries to keep him very close to her. Most men would leave her for being too possesive but not Bill. He knows she is only possesive because shes scared of losing him. Harry does not show a lot of emotion, ever. He has lost a lot over the years and does grieve. He just holds tight to my hand and carries on fighting.

Hermione starts the meeting off. She informs us on the news of people's whereabouts and conditions. As it turns out nobody has died today although that is very rare. Three more Death-Eaters have been caught and given straight to the Dementors. She carries on to hand out our assignments. We are _always_ paired up for our missions. Me and Harry are normally put together and we were today.

We had been sent to a small village in western Wales. We were to try and find the Death-Eaters that were torturing and killing muggles. We had gotten word of several muggles retreating into thier barns and hiding with guns - the only weapon that really scared a wizard. A gun is a scary peice of muggle technology and it only has two functions, to injure or to kill. They're quick too, all a muggle has to do to incapacitate you is squeeze their hand around the device and it will make a loud crack. A bit like the sound apparition makes. You don't even see it coming, they are small and discreet. We were sent to try and persuade these muggles to hand over thier guns and come back with us as well as finding and capturing these muggle-terririsor Death-Eaters.

Some job this would be.

After the meeting had finished we went back up to our rooms to prepare for the day ahead of us. I have to admit that I was scared, nervous, whatever you may say, it was only because I hated being around guns held by terrified muggles.

I was glad when Harry walked into our shared room at the headquarters. He could instantly tell I was tense and kissed me softly and passionately. I welcomed this and stroked his bottom lip silently for entry. He opened his mouth slightly at this and our tongues danced for a few moments before we parted for breath.

He helped me get ready as I did him. We had on our most muggle-looking clothes underneath our long, black travelling cloaks. Our wands in our pockets and several powerful potions and concoctions in our inner pockets we were ready to go. Hand in hand we made our way downstairs again and said goodbye before disapparating to Wales.

The harsh wind whipped my pale white face and blew my hair freely around my shoulders. The village was a wreck. Houses were ruined and blown-up. Doors hung off the local pub and the windows were shattered in the corner shop. All that could be heard was my breathing mixed with that of the man's next to me, the wind and small wimpers of broken bodies and shattered people. These muggles didn't know what was coming to them before it was too late. The Dark Mark shone bright in the sky casting green light onto our faces.

Exchanging anxious glances we moved off the road that ran straight through the houses and into a back garden to the right. As I neared a large barn to the side of the house I could hear sobbing, muttering and deep breathing coming from inside. I turned and motioned to Harry to follow me and he did. With our wands held steady at chest height we made our way closer to the barn. I reached out slowly with my free hand to touch the handle of the large door. There were large gasps from inside and it all went quiet for a moment until a deep man's voice called out.

"Who are you? Are you one of them? Are you going to kill us?"

"I am a wizard but I do not wish to harm you. I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to open this door and take you somewhere safe." I tried to reassure them.

I slowly pushed open the heavy door when I heard a loud crack. I whizzed around looking for someone who had just apparated when I heard a strangled cry come from the right of me. From Harry. I dived underneath him in time to catch him but not in time to save him. I sank to my knees slowly with him in my arms. He was still breathing, even if it was very light and raspy. I cradled him while he tried to say something to me.

"I..I...I lo..love..you."

Tears in his emerald eyes burst and ran down his soft cheeks. Our salty tears mixing in a mess of blood and dirt. With Harry's hands clapped firmly to his chest Harry's blood seeped quickly through his fingers and soaked his shirt. Blood pooled around my knees and his body on the cold, hard dirt. Those sparkling green eyes began to shatter and I could see spider-web cracks behind those beautiful eyes. He was broken and I couldn't fix him. I started to rock back and forth holding him and spilling with tears. His lips were painted with crimson and it ran over his chin.

"Someone please help! Please help him! He's been shot. Help him!

It's killing him. I can feel his body getting cold! HELP ME PLEASE!"

I opened my eyes and looked into his green orb-like eyes. They were still full of shock and they were smiling, he was glad to go. On the spot I disapparated to the Headquarters still screaming and crying. People gathered around me as I lay him on the table. I cradled him and sobbed into his bloodstained shoulder. I remember being dragged away from his corpse and up to the bathroom. I was washed and clothed while I was still in a daze. My eyes had lost their life along with Harry's. I died that day. My soul was carried to heaven with Harry's.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own body. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be with Harry. I want to bask in those deep green eyes and snuggle against that dark skin while breathing in his delicous scent.

It had been months since Harry left this world. I still hadn't come out of my daze. Some thought I'd gone insane. I didn't talk to anyone except from Hermione. She knew what I was feeling and we talked for hours about it. We cried and comforted each other. She was the only one who knew that I was not crazy, that I was just waiting for Harry to talk to me again. After he talked to me I would talk to anyone.

But he never did come and comfort me. He never did make it in time to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and send me to sleep at night. I lay awake at night just waiting for him. He never came for me though.

He never came. So I figured I would go for him.

As the sun set softly across the horizon and people got ready to go to sleep I poured a warm bath. On the vanity cabinet I placed a phial of deep-red liquid. It did not swirl or bubble or smoke like most potions. It just lay there, dead. Next to the phial I placed several muggle pills. Drugs they called them. I put down a tall, half-empty bottle of Firewhisky next. I stripped to my boxers and got into the bath thinking of my sweet Harry and how I would be able to talk to him soon. I would be able to say I'm sorry for not saving him.

Drinking the potion was peaceful with Harry in mind. It trickled down to my stomach and lay there, dead. I swallowed the pills with large swigs of Firewhisky. I layed back and let the potion do it's work, and it did. I slipped away under the water. I let the darkness envelope me and thought of my sweet Harry the whole time. I thought of those beautiful emerald eyes, the dark messed-up hair and the smell of his dark skin after sex. I slipped away peacefully only to be found next morning by Hermione.

When I stirred from my night's slumber I could feel Harry's gaze lying on me. I didn't open my eyes, I simply smiled and said,

"It's rude to stare."

"What took you so long?"

"I love you Harry."

"I love you Draco."

He chuckled and layed his tanned cheek against my pale chest. We lay there, reunited and happy for a long time. My hand in his hair and his tracing the fine blonde hair on my stomach. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as we made love and I gazed at those emerald eyes when they filled with pure ectasy.

Fin


End file.
